The lives of Cavestar
by Volc the Shadow Typhlosion
Summary: One shot challenge for Soul Clan


Hey this is a challenge for Soul clan so yeah

Caveclaw ripped the mouse open with his huge brown paws died. For the past moons Shadow clan had been attacking like a pack of dogs and they finally attacked Wind clan. They had come in the night to steal kits. But Lionstar wouldn't let them get away. Then that stupid, mangy, flea-bitten, mate stealing exscuse of a cat killed him. The cat, Darkflame had taken Caveclaws mate, Redflower, from him. Caveclaw quickly dealt with Darkflame, for good. He had to do it or Darkflame would keep causing trouble;he had 8 mates, yes 8. He even had a mate when he was a kit.

"Playing with your food will not solve anything you know,"Caveclaw looked up into the calm blue eyes of a silver she cat. It was Silverwing. "You must go to the moonpool and recieve your 9 lives, go on go." Silverwing shoved Caveclaw playfuly towards the ginger medicine cat, Fernleap.

"I will come with you to the moonpool." She explained.

"But what if Star clan think I have done wrong by killing Darkflame?" He asked.

Fernleap shook her head.

"Do not worry Caveclaw." She meowed gently.

The walk to the moonpool was slow and seemed to drag on like a bad memory.

"We are here." Fernleap finally mewed. Caveclaw followed her in where there was a deep blue pool of water.

"Gently touch the water with your nose." Fernleap instructed. Caveclaw obeyed and the world began to spin.

Caveclaw woke to see Star clan cats everywhere, but nine cats were distinctive. They stepped forward.

Silence.

That was all he could hear.

Then, as if on cue a ginger tabby stepped forward. He had wite spots on his forehead and chest. It was Redflowers brother, Gingerpaw and Cave claws best friend. Gingerpaw had died from greencough when they were both apprentices.

"With this life I give you friendship, use it to keep your clan strong like you and me, when I had greencough you visited me every day." Gingerpaw touched noses with Caveclaw and Caveclaw felt his bones tremble as pain ran through his body.

Then a silver she cat stepped forward. Lakepaw, his first love.

"With this life I give you love, your clan is now your family," She mewed and then whisphered "Most of it for Silverwing though." Warmth flooded through Caveclaw he felt sorrow for Lakepaw, like Gingerpaw she had died young.

Then a small red kit with brown splodges limped towards Caveclaw. It was one of his kits, Owlkit. Owlkit had been murdered by her mother, Redflower after Owlkit had not been as good as her siblings, Flamefur and Hawkstrike, when fighting. Redflower was sent to Dark forest after many moons later after her and Darkflame's kits were born he found out and killed her. Caveclaw hated the way Owlkit had been treated. Redflower had wanted to call her Cripplekit because of her leg but Caveclaw had not let her.

"With this life I give you trust do not doubt cats because of their disabilities like ctas did to me." Owlkit purred and then touched her tiny nose to his. Caveclaw felt sympathy rush through him.

The cat that then replaced Owlkit was small and frail but he had many battle scars. The tom had dark grey fur. It wwas Ashclaw his mentor.

"With this life I give you courage, use it to protect your clan." The old cat said calmly. They touched noses and Caveclaw swallowed a scream as pain travelled through his body.

The next cat was pure white, it was his sister Icefur.

"With this life I give you sympathy, do not always take your anger out on others even in a tight situation." They touched noses and Caveclaw remembered how angry he had felt when he thought that his clanmate, Rosestep had caused the death of his beloved sister.

A red cat stepped forward. She had blue eyes and a pink nose with a long tail. The cat was Petalstar a legendary leader of Wind clan.

"With this life life I give you speed." Petalstar touched his nose and Caveclaw felt like he could run faster than Cheetah clan.

The next cat was whit with brown ears and a brown muzzle. This cat was Leaftail. His mother.

"With this life I give you agility, use it when in battle to gain the upperhand." She purred and the two cats touched noses. Energy flew threw Caveclaw and he felt like he could run forever.

The cat who was next was Lionstar. The huge golden tom purred.

"With this life I give you strength use it to help carry the burdens of leadership." The touched noses and Caveclaw relaxed.

The last cat was identical to Caveclaw, every inch of him. Caveclaw smiled. This was Brownstar. This was his father, the leader before Lionstar.

"With this life I give you honour, use it and become a great leader," Brownstar purred "I am happy to proclaim my son, Caveclaw the new leader of Wind clan, or should I say Cavestar," then he added "I am proud of you my son."

"Cavestar, Cavestar, Cavestar." the cheers faded into the backround as Cavestar woke up.

"Congratulations Cavestar." "Yeah good luck being leader." The happy mews rang around camp.

Cavestar jumped to the front of his already assembled clan.

"The new deputy will be Silverwing!" He purred. The clan cheered as Silverwing padded to the front.

Mons later...

Cavestar watched the three kits play. He was curled up next to Silverwing who had been temporarely replaced by Snaketail as deputy while she took care of her and Cavestar's kits. The three kits were very lively and loved to go out and play. One was named Pebblekit as she was a small light silver she kit with blue eyes. The second kit was Cloudkit as she had unusual white fur that made her look like a cloud. The last one was brown with silver splodges and she kept falling over but was still as lively as the other too and her name was Owlkit.

Cavestar did eventually die but it was ot until way later when his kits were senior warriors, now he and Silverwing are proud of their kits. Cloudkit became the clans medicine cat and is now named Cloudfur. Pebblekit is now Pebbleclaw and has a mate, Barkfur and two kits Sandpaw a sandy ginger tom and Berrypaw a tortoiseshell she cat. Owlkit is now Owltalon and is deputy she has a mate Wolfstar and two kits, Silverpaw a small silver she cat and Cavepaw a brown tom.

The end hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
